Winnie the Pooh Learning Vol 4: Growing Up VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Video Collection *Spot *Disney's Sing-Along Songs Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available from Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) *Ready to Read/Ready to Math with Pooh Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Learning: Growing Up Episode Titles * "Home is Where the Home is" Intervals * Next, Pooh and his Pals Learn That Friendship is Forever. Episode Titles (cont.) * "Grown But Not Forgotten" Ending Credits * Produced by * Walt Disney * Television Animation * Producer/Supervising Director: * Ken Kessel * "Home is Where the Home is" ** Story Editor ** Carter Crocker ** Written by ** Bruce Reid Schaefer * "Grown But Not Forgotten" ** Producers ** Russell E. Mooney ** Co-Producer/Story Editor ** Mark Zaslove ** Written by ** Terrie Collins ** Stephen Sustarsic ** Carter Crocker * With the Voice Talents of * Peter Cullen * John Fielder * Michael Gough * Tim Hoskins * Patty Parris * Ken Sansom * Jim Cummings * as Winnie the Pooh * Voice Director * Andrea Romano * Animation Directors * Vincente Bassols * Carole Beers * Terence Harrison * Charles A. Nichols * Mike Svayko * Timing Directors * Jamie Mitchell * Russell E. Mooney * Brian Ray * Woody Yocum * Storyboard * Kathleen Carr * Michael Fallows * Jim McLean * David Prince * Character Design * Kenny Thompkins * Key Layout Design * Dennis Greco * Prop Design * David Mink * Key Background Stylists * Hye Coh * Bill Lorencz * Color Key Stylists * Robin Draper-Koblin * Yolanda Rearick * Marta Glodkowska * Storyboard Revisions * Elizabeth Chapman * Albert Ring * Assistant Producers * Donna Alcock-Smith * Selma Edelman * Supervising Timing Director * Marlene Robinson May * Continuity Coordinators * Vonnie Batson * Myrna Bushman * Kathrin Victor * Talent Coordinators * Lynne Batchelor * Olivia Miner * Songs Written and Produced by * Steve Nelson * Music by * Steve Nelson * & * Thom Sharp * Animation Production by * Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Animation Production by * Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd. * Post Production Manager * Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor * Joseph Hathaway * Sound Dubbing Supervisor * Christopher Keith * Post Production Coordinator * Jeffrey Arthur * John Royer * Track Reader * Skip Craig * Managing Film Editor * Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor * Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editors * Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * David Lynch * Jerry Winicki * Dialogue Editors * Jenny Harrison * Andy Rose * Assistant Editors * James N. Harrison * Robb S. Paulsen * Post Production Services by * Exploding Bunny * Supervising Sound Editor * Roy Braverman * Supervising Picture Editor * Elen Orson * Dialogue Editor * Peggy McAffee * Re-Recording * Jon Bavin/Studio 56 * Production Assistants * Michelle Robinson * William Waggoner * Johanne Beaudoin * Script Coordinators * Laraine Arkow * Leona Jernigan * Archives Supervisor * Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator * Karen Silva * Post Production Assistant * Nanci Battelle * Shipping Coordinator * Craig Simpson * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * ©1995 The Walt Disney Company * All Rights Reserved Category:1998 Category:Winnie the Pooh: Learning Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS